Garrosh's New Pets
by Dominatum
Summary: 18 ONLY PLEASE, STRONG LANGUAGE NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS. Garrosh is victorious in defending against the Siege of Orgrimmar, and launches a counter-offensive to cripple any further attacks on Orgrimmar, Capturing a few hostages and using them for his own entertainment.


Based on Valnoressa's AU where Garrosh is Victorious in the Siege of Orgrimmar. This story is not at all suitible for minors, 18+ only. All Characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1: Counter-Offensives.

With the world of Azeroth's largest scale army in scraps at the tall metal gates of Orgrimmar city, Thanks to Garrosh's warmachines and siege engines, His highest-ranking officers and generals launched counter-offensives on cities and towns in Kalimdor and The Eastern Kingdoms. Most of them successful, including some very important hostages. Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Lady Jaina Proudmore and High Priestess Tyrande Wisperwind were all in custody. Garrosh, delighted with the news dismissed his War Council. "Sylvanas, The Traitorous Bitch." He said to himself, before grinding his teeth and spitting on the map, where Lordaeron was roughly marked, before leaving for his chambers for the night.

A fortnight had passed, The hostages had arrived in caravan to Orgrimmar at the crack of daw, as light broke through the red mesas above into the city below. Garrosh was sat on his throne, as the women were taken from their cells, their arms and legs shackled by heavy iron chains, A small goblin by the name of Thizrink bowed to his warchief before quickly being dismissed. "Take the other prisoners into the Ragefire Chasm, I had the Kor'kron create a cell block down below after the troggs were purged out." Six Guards defended the throne room, should the trio try anything, they would be quickly dispatched. "Guards, Shackle Lady Sylvanas and Tyrande to the walls, make sure they have a good view." He barked, as the orcs tugged them roughly to opposite sides of the room. Jaina stood in the middle, her robe torn and breastplate half-broken, her arms shackled behind her back, pusling with a purple enchantment that stopped her from spellcasting. Garrosh stood up, approaching her. His large, brown hand cupping her breast through her armour, denting the plate as he moved. His strength mutliplied by the Sha that dwelled within, Jaina began to cry as she was stripped infront of an Ally and Two mortal enemies "You BASTARD!" she screamed, kicking like a small child, Garrosh ordered that the guards relieve the others of their upper garments, strung up by their arms with their bare, tone bodies on display to him. Relieving Jaina of her breastplate, revealing two large and firm breasts, as he pinched a nipple between his fat fingers, causing her to wince and recoil, his other hand ripping off her shoulder-pads and cloak, before one fast tug on her robe revealed her long skinny legs, draped in white silk thigh-highs and purple high heels, before turning around and slapping her ass with such force, it caused her to buckle at the knees and fall onto her chest.

Sylvanas and Tyrande, completely speachless with shame and astonishment watched with anticipation. Garrosh began derobing himself, dropping the large steel belt onto the floor, before pulling down his armoured trousers, revealing his erect member, Jaina's expression one of pure shock as she bought herself around to witness why Tyrande and Sylvanas had mustered a gasp, she wished she hadn't looked. "Approach, my lady." Garrosh called. "No need to be afraid, I dont bite, I hope you dont either" He chuckled, taking joy in her despair, tears that welled in her eyes now flowed down her cheeks, taking purple make-up with it. "Guards, give her a little motivation." Almost as fast as he gave the order, a red metal poker was thrust into the Archmage's back, causing her to scrabble towards the large throne, when she got close enough, both of Garrosh's large hands dwarfed her midriff and bought her onto his lap. She was now face-to-face with the Warchief, her bodyexposed to his as 8 people watched, including one dear friend. He whispered in her ear "You are mine" although she was unsure weather it was infact him or the Sha that dwelled inside that spoke. More tears fell, this time onto Garrosh's muscular chest. His member resting against the arch of her back the tip brushing against her bound hands that fell behind her back, whispering again into her ear "You'll learn to love this in time" he picked her up again, placing her back onto the warm metal steps before the throne, her face towards the floor, disengaged from him, hoping it would go away. "Look at me." Garrosh commanded, The order seemed to bounce of jaina, Grabbing a metal poker for himself, shoving it into her hip once more, watching the red mark form as she reacted to the heat and looked past his large member towards his eyes, his eyes saw nothing but voids filled with nothing but rage and hopelessness, taming this bitch would be difficult.

Jaina was now sat in front of his long shaft and large balls, It was becoming clear to her what the first command would be, and it unnerved her alot. "Do you know what I want from you now, bitch. Are you smart enough?" A small, pathetic nod replied. "What do I want from you. Tell me. Tell your new Master." he barked at her, his breath reeking. "BURN IN HELL. ORC!" was the response she gave, before being smacked around the chest with the metal poker again. Winded and gasping for air after the blow struck, Garrosh gave her no time to recover before lining up her face with his shaft. "Suck, slave." his hand pressing down on the back of her skull, giving her motivation to part her lips, painted in purple makeup. Confused about where her eyes should be looking, as she was about to gag at the sight of the jungle of hair that masked the last few inches of flesh. "Look at me, pet." Her soft blue, tear-swelled eyes meeting his eyes of a shade of unrelenting black. "Good Girl, you're a fast learner" Reveling in her misery and her lips worked his shaft, his brown cock-head gliding against the silver haired bitch's throat, Garrosh had a hand that guided her, and he was tempted to take things into his own hands, but he restrained, releasing a hand from her and sinking lower into his throne, letting more of his cock get worked by the leader of the now broken Kirin Tor, as soon as Jaina began to tire, she was hit once more by the poker, once she was completely exhausted, Garrosh had picked her up and placed her on his lap again, this time moving his cock so that it lined up with her pink folds, ordering the guards to take down Sylvanas and Tyrande, placing them infront of him, ordering them to work each of his heavy balls and advising them not to follow the same path as Jaina, who was now limp across his body with his cock resting against her, both of them decided not to detest as they began licking and sucking on his tender areas, causing him to produce more pre-cum, which ended up helping to lubricate Jaina as he slowly lowered her body down onto himself. "F-fuck... Fuck you Garrosh." Jaina whimpered, Garrosh, being too busy using Jaina's body for his own pleasure, couldn't reach for the poker. Instead he forced two of his abnormally large fingers to part her other passage and pull on her rectal walls, causing her to scream out. Tyrande and Sylvanas both still lapping at Garrosh's nuts, wondering what the commotion was, seeing both Jaina's holes being opened up wide gave them a bit of a shock. "Let that be a lesson, slaves." Garrosh was close to releasing his large load, pleased with the perfomance of his new toys, even managing to break them in on the first day, he pulled himself upwards, Jaina still impaled on his cock, her firm ass bouncing against him as he moved, taking his hands and pulling Sylvanas and Tyrande close to his cock, moving his legs around them to keep them there, burying his nuts in their mouths as they gasped for breath as he clenched tight, releasing his load into Jaina's womb, so much cum came pouring out, all over his balls and all over his new pets faces, Tyrande gagged and recoiled at the smell, but with nowhere to go she had to let it pour into her mouth, as light-forbid she bite down, that was suicide, tasting Jaina's juices aswell as cum bought shame upon her. Sylvanas had yet to find anything worse about Garrosh than her experience with arthas, but he had his plans.


End file.
